1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a track adapter, and particularly relates to a track adapter and a track light kit equipped with the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Track lights provide not only lighting but also decoration. Track lighting includes a track light assembly combined with the lamps and is widely used in various applications.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional track light 8 is mounted in a track assembly 9. The track light 8 includes two arms 80, and two clamping members 81 screwed to upper ends of the two arms 80, respectively. The track assembly 9 includes a track 900, two insulation strips 91 and two conductive strips 92. The track 900 has two clamping slots 93 formed on lateral sides thereof to engage with the two insulation strips 91, respectively. The two insulation strips 91 have passageways 94 accommodating the two conductive strips 92 clamped therein, respectively. The two clamping members 81 are connected to the conductive strips 92, respectively, as a connection between the track light 8 and the track assembly 9. A source can be applied to the track light 8 via the two conductive strips 92 and the two clamping members 81 consequently.
When the track light 8 is mounted in the track light 9, complicated steps are involved. The two clamping members 81 engage with the two conductive strips 92 first, and the two clamping members 81 are then secured by hand. This is a potentially difficult process in which objects may easily fall down, and the clamping members 81 and the arms 80 increase the weight of the track light 8.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.